1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device with a touch detection function that can detect an external proximity object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attention has been paid to a touch detection device that can detect an external proximity object, what is called a touch panel. The touch panel is mounted on a display device such as a liquid crystal display device, or integrated with the display device to be used as a display device with a touch detection function. In the display device with a touch detection function, various button images and the like are displayed on the display device, so that the touch panel is used, in place of a typical mechanical button, for inputting information. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2014-132445 discloses a touch detection unit that performs touch detection by sampling a detection result of a touch detection element at a timing synchronized with a touch driving signal, and a noise detection unit that detects noise included in a frequency component sampled by the touch detection unit.
However, a method of shortening a noise detection time and a method of enhancing a noise detection function have been demanded to further improve a noise detection technique.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device with a touch detection function that can perform a preferable touch detection operation and noise detection operation in accordance with the usage of the display device with a touch detection function.